


a golden opportunity

by lunarblazes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DADZA!! HOURS!!!, Dadza Hours, Sleepy Bois minus tommy i’m sorry my boy, good. shit. yes., happy birthday bro ily, philza’s got gold hair, piglins like gold, please check out pollito, recipe for amazingness, somft short fluff, techno found A Knife, they came up with the headcanon this is based on, this was a birthday gift for a friend, tommy’s fun to write but he’s not here yet, watch out the baby pig is angy and looting corpses probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes
Summary: At this point, Philza should’ve probably stopped trying to get blaze rods. Every time he tried, yet another thing would go wrong. Last time, he’d singed his primaries trying to get away from a stupid blaze. Those little bastards were so slippery, he hadn’t even seen the thing until its fireball was spinning full force towards him. It had taken weeks and most of his supply of magma cream to negate the damage, and now he was back here, trying to make up for that failed run.•Philza attracts a few extra, more welcome mobs on accident and immediately decides to adopt them. As one does.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), techno wilbur twins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	a golden opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitowrites/gifts).



At this point, Philza should’ve probably stopped trying to get blaze rods. Every time he tried, yet another thing would go wrong. Last time, he’d singed his primaries trying to get away from a stupid blaze. Those little bastards were so slippery, he hadn’t even seen the thing until its fireball was spinning full force towards him. It had taken weeks and most of his supply of magma cream to negate the damage, and now he was back here, trying to make up for that failed run. Just because he didn’t want to get the damn rods didn’t mean he’d stop needing them, and the prices in the market were so inflated it made it worth it to go himself. 

The portal was cold, strange astral light combing over his skin as he switched dimensions. The transition over to nether air from the portal film was always jarring, a little strange, and he never really got over it, even after all the trips he’d taken into the damned dimension. Phil sighed, uncomfortable in his fire-resistant netherite. He always made sure to bring this set with him to the nether, despite its value. Nobody would steal it (his portal was private), and it wouldn’t burn, which was the main concern with the nether. 

This portal was different from the one he usually used since his usual one had been blown up by a ghast in his hurry to get home and fix his singed feathers. He scanned the horizon, taking note of any structures. Gray stone under his feet and ash in the air told him he was in a soul valley, and he internally groaned. Fortresses were so hard to find in these biomes. And here he was, hoping he would just be able to pop in and out again in time for the sun to go down. Good thing he’d packed extra food and his favorite sword, then. He’d need them. 

The journey across the plain was difficult, even with the relative lack of mobs in the soul valley. Spires of rock jutted into the air like huge fangs of earth, and Phil kept having to dodge through them to avoid snagging his wings. Luckily, he’d decided to take off his usual cloak for this trip. That thing definitely would have turned to ash by now.

Across the nearest lava lake, something big and dark came into view. Phil squinted, mildly distracted by the screaming ghast in the distance. It  _ could _ be a fortress, he wasn’t sure, but it was worth a trip anyway. Wasn’t like he had anywhere better to go. That ghast was getting really annoying, though, he realized as a fireball exploded the basalt behind him with a crash. He spread his wings and grabbed his bow, making quick work of the creature. The enchanted bow was one of his most magical weapons, and mobs could rarely take more than a few hits from it. Flying in the nether wasn’t sustainable, though— the excessive heat would just push him into the roof, so he folded his wings and fell neatly to the ground again, slinging his bow across his back once more. 

After a few encounters with some very sneaky magma cubes, Phil arrived at the structure, which was not a fortress. It was a bastion, probably crawling with piglins. He sighed, looking for an entrance into the crumbling brick. At least he could try and get some good loot from the chests in the treasure room. If he was lucky, the piglins would just avoid him. If he wasn’t, well… a sword would do just fine to ward them off.

Weirdly enough, the bastion didn’t stir, even as he stepped into the treasure room. Everything was still, no guards in sight as he carefully stepped through the blackstone entrance. He wasn’t sure if piglins were smart enough to set traps, but he didn’t really want to find out by experience. Their gold was still there, full blocks just… abandoned. The chest’s loot was average, nothing special, but there were blaze rods. Phil cracked a smile as he lifted those out of the chests, carefully setting them into his bag. Maybe he didn’t need a fortress after all. There was a decent amount, maybe 8 or so— enough for him to make a few good fire resistance potions, maybe even sell some. 

He started packing to go until a snorting noise right behind him made him freeze. Slowly, he turned. Sudden movements made piglins more aggressive, he knew, and if he whipped around to kill this thing immediately, more might be behind it, and he really didn’t want to deal with a crossbow bolt to the shoulder. 

It was a child. No, two. Staring up at him with big white eyes, neither of them armed. Phil was suddenly glad that he didn’t immediately pull his sword out; these kids posed no threat at all. They didn’t even seem to be ready to attack, their eyes trained on something above his head. He carefully moved away from them, and upon closer inspection found that one of them had a fucking  _ knife  _ in his belt, a  _ diamond _ one— diamonds weren’t in the nether, how on earth did this child get a fucking dagger? 

Phil was not taking any chances with a knife like that, even if the wielder was a child. They weren’t even really that young, maybe 10-11 in human years, only around 8 years younger than him, and if that kid had a diamond dagger, he’d either killed for it or he’d been looting corpses after respawn. Phil wasn’t sure which was worse. He backed out of the room, wings ruffled behind him, and hastily set off back towards his portal.

Someone was following him, footsteps tapping harshly against the blackstone floor. Phil inhaled sharply, hand on his sword hilt as he spun around. He was almost out of the fortress, couldn’t these stupid mobs wait—?

Two pairs of wide white eyes stared back at him. Phil nearly jumped out of his skin. Were those kids fucking following him? Why? Some kind of intimidation thing? Were their parents nearby or something?

Come to think of it, it was strange that no adult piglins had been near these two. Piglins never separated from their children unless forced to. Did that mean these two…?

Phil supposed he could let the piglins stay with him until he reached the portal. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, hey? You… do you guys have, like, a home or anything? Are you planning to shank me or… something? Because if you are, I do have weapons, and I can also fly, so I wouldn’t try anything.” 

The piglins didn’t even blink, still staring at him. Honestly, he didn’t even know if they understood him. “Hello? You two understand me?”

The one with the knife tilted its head slowly. Phil had absolutely no idea what that meant. Maybe if he took that knife, the kids would make him a little less nervous, but the way they were staring definitely gave him the creeps right now. Slowly, he knelt down, and their eyes followed him. He reached over towards the knife, trying to be as gentle as possible, but the kid proceeded to snap out of whatever stupor he was in and squeal louder than any adult piglin Phil had ever heard. His hands clapped over his ears as he grimaced at the sound.

The knife piglin’s friend (brother? they did look similar) made a sort of small grunt, tearing his eyes away from Phil. He almost seemed reproachful towards knife piglin, who had his arms crossed sullenly. Reproachful piglin plucked the knife from his friend’s belt and handed it over to Phil, who was still kneeling on the ashy basalt. Knife piglin squealed softly, arms still crossed, but his friend was already back to staring at Phil. The little piglin reached out a hand to Phil’s face, curious about something. Phil flinched away, scrambling back on the basalt, but the hurt look on the piglin’s face shamed him back into place.

He felt the piglin’s hands in his hair, tugging gently at the little braid he’d been growing out. The child squeaked excitedly, coaxing his friend over, and soon there were two little pig children messing with Phil’s hair while he looked on confusedly.

The dagger lay forgotten on the ground as Philza watched the two kids. They were much more intelligent than most piglins he’d seen, which was a bit strange in and of itself, but on top of that, they were still just kids. He knew piglins never left their little families, even if they weren’t humanly intelligent, and that if these two were alone in that bastion, it was because they didn’t have anyone to go back to. 

Phil let them keep playing. He didn’t have anywhere to be, and in his head, he was already counting the logs he’d need to make extra beds. 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s actually MY birthday today and i wanted to post something real quick to celebrate! pollito’s birthday was yesterday, a beautiful coincidence, and if you don’t go wish them a happy birthday i’ll cry (/j but you should still do it). this was a little gift for them since they came up with the epic headcanon it’s based on!! i thought it was super cute, so here you go :^D


End file.
